


oh thank god, it's just a dream

by OlisDrabbles



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is very easy to wake up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, I'm terrible at tagging, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie has bad dreams, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: Richie has been having nightmares for a while.He was hoping they would spare him on this camping trip.Spoiler; they didn't.





	oh thank god, it's just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot for y'all. This is actually my first time posting Reddie! Not that I've posted much whatsoever, but you know what I mean. This has been in my library for a while and I guess I'm bored of seeing it there.

**_“Eds! Eddie! Are you okay?” Richie hurried to his best friend, grabbing his hand. “It’s gone, Eds. It’s dead.” He continued, holding the side of his face. Eddie had lost his arm, but he would be okay. He had to be okay, right?_ **

****

**_“Richie please, for the last time d-don’t call me that.” Eddie croaked out, tears running down his face from all the pain in his body. “You know i-i-” He struggled, stutters falling from his lips as his skin got colder with every second._ **

****

**_Silence._ **

****

**_“Eds?” Richie whispered, eyebrows furrowed, eyes stinging. “Eddie?” He repeated, his voice louder. Eddie’s body was cold, he looked frozen. Those beautiful brown eyes were staring at him, an empty look in them he has never seen before. He shook him, a sob escaping him once he didn’t move._ **

****

**_“No, no, no, no, no, no! Eddie! Come on, just say something!” He yelled. Tears fell down his cheeks, pooling on the ground. “Please! I-I swear I won’t call you Eds again, please!” He begged, shaking the body. He sobbed uncontrollably, body leaning down and falling on Eddie’s as he continued crying. “I love you, Eddie. Please…”_ **

****

Richie gasped, his body shooting up from the ground, making a flash of pain go through his back. “Holy shit.” He whispered, voice low to keep the boy next to him asleep. It was a nightmare, it wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. Eddie was alive. He was right next to him.

 

The losers had agreed to go on a camping trip just a day earlier. They had them often, a few times a year. But everything was different this time, at least for Richie. Ever since they fought that clown the boy had nightmares nearly every night, reminding him of the worst night of his life. They only got worse every time he had them. At first, it wouldn’t be that bad; a few flashes of the clowns face, maybe it would do that creepy ass laugh, but nothing that scary. But as time passed, they got worse. Blood, werewolf claws, screams, ….Eddie.

 

Richie stood up and walked out of the tent with his flashlight. It had to be way past midnight at this point and he definitely wouldn’t be falling asleep again any time soon.

 

“Rich?” A quiet voice called out behind him, making Richie turn around. Eddie slowly made his way out of the tent, rubbing his eyes in the adorable way he always did after waking up.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Richie asked, an apologetic look on his face as he watched the smaller boy walk over to him. “Of course you did, you walk like a fucking Bigfoot.” Eddie huffed, scowling at him. Richie snorted, turning back again to look at the large moon floating in the night sky. Sometimes he wondered if everything would be easier up there. No bullies, no shitty parents, no demonic clowns. But also no air for breathing, so that’s off the list.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Eddie whispered, following Richie’s gaze. “Oh, just thinkin’ about how good your mum was for me-“ He was cut off by a slap on the arm.  “I swear to god Richie if you finish that sentence it’s the last one you’ll ever get to say.” Eddie hissed,

Richie laughed, the pure anger and seriousness in Eddie’s expression only fueling it. “Jesus fucking Christ, okay.” He chuckled, eyes returning to the moon yet again.

 

A comfortable silence soon fell over them as they watched the stars sparkle and trees move. It was a warm night, there was barely any wind and they could probably walk around naked and still be warm. “Wanna go for a walk?” Richie whispered, glancing at Eddie. The boy just looked back at him and nodded silently.

 

They walked off the camping spot, both silent as if they didn’t want to ruin the moment. Richie watched as the thick forest slowly cleared out, revealing the many cliffs all around the quarry lake, the place that brought the losers so much comfort, so many good memories. Silently agreeing to sit on one of them, the two boys walked out to the edge and settled down.

 

“Think they won’t notice we’re gone?” Eddie whispered after a while, his eyes moving from the lake to look at the side of Richie’s face, admiring it. Past those giant glasses, Richie had changed. His cheekbones were higher, his jaw looked stronger, locks formed curls, freckles spread and eyes turned an even brighter shade of blue he could stare at for hours. Eddie thought he was beautiful. Despite the terrible choice of clothing and lanky limbs, to Eddie he was perfect.

 

“Nah,” Richie shrugged, oblivious to Eddie’s eyes. “They’re too busy snoozing.”

 

Eddie snorted, turning his head again. “I meant in the morning, dipshit.”

 

“You really think they’ll wake up in the morning?” Richie snorted. “Maybe Stan, but the others will still be sound asleep.”

 

Eddie hummed and nodded, satisfied with the answer, not like they’ll care that they went for a walk anyway. “How come you woke up at 4:30?” He asked then, looking at him again. Richie couldn’t help but grin, a chuckle escaping his throat. “Of course you brought a fucking clock.” He said quietly, trying his best not to laugh as Eddie averted his gaze, face flushed.

 

“Shut up.” The smaller boy whispered shyly, hiding his face. Richie glanced at him, a small warm smile appearing on his lips. He raised his arm and put it around Eddie’s shoulders before pulling him into his side and affectionately bumping their heads together. “Come onnn, don’t hide that cute face.” Richie teased, making Eddie turn a deeper shade of red.

 

“Let go of me, idiot!” Eddie complained, slapping Richie’s hand so it would release him. Richie just laughed and shook his head before moving the boy in his lap and snaking his arms around him. “If you move too much we’ll both fall off the cliff, Eds.” He whispered to the smaller’s shoulder, his breath hitting his neck and receiving a shiver in return.

 

“You cold?” Richie whispered, a small grin on his face.

 

“N-no.” Eddie stuttered in reply.

 

“Then why are you shivering?” Richie asked

 

Eddie kept quiet, too embarrassed to say something. Richie’s breath was making his stomach do so many flips and he was scared he’d say something he shouldn’t.

 

“Eds?” Richie whispered again, trying to get his attention. Still no reply. He frowned and moved his head further, his lips trailing up the neck and coming to Eddie’s jaw when the boy cut him off.

 

“Richie. Stop.” Said boy choked out, looking flustered and in shock. Richie just hummed and tightened his arms around Eddie.

 

“What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” He purred,

 

Eddie flushed a shade deeper and gulped, weakly shaking his head. He did like it. That was the problem. He turned his head a little and looked at Richie with hooded eyes. The taller of the two just smiled gently and glanced down at Eddie’s lips before locking their eyes again.

 

“What are you two doing out here??” An annoyed voice cut them off behind them, making them jump and get up on their legs. “Nothing!” They both exclaimed at the same time, looking at Stan with wide eyes.

 

“Why are you awake at 5 am??” Stan asked

 

Richie gulped and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Why are you?” He retorted, looking Stan up and down as he huffed.

 

“I’m always awake at 5 am, dipshit.”

 

“So are we.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

 Eddie sighed and decided to take over. Richie wasn’t getting anywhere. “We couldn’t sleep so we went for a walk. Figured there was nothing else to do.” He explained, giving Stan an innocent smile.

 

Stan pursed his lips and nodded, taking that answer. He shrugged and turned, walking back to their camp spot and leaving the other two boys alone. Richie pulled his grin back on and looked down at Eddie, who was yet again flushed. He sent him a wink and gently took his hand before walking off to their camp again.

 

 


End file.
